Change
by loveandbeloved
Summary: I'm bad at summaries. AdonisxMinaxKunz and maybe more ppl
1. Chapter 1

Mina hid behind a wall. Kunzite was in the corridor again. She was a maid who frankly hated him. He was such a womanizer and playboy. He tormented the maids. She heard footsteps and quickly peeked to see who it was and gasped. It was her best friend, Rose. Before she could take another step, Kunzite was already attempting to seduce Rose. Rose kept on ignoring him and walking away until he had her slammed up against the wall. Mina couldn't bear to just stand there and not do anything. She took a deep breath and turned the corner.

"Rose, we need to-" she pretended to be surprised. "Was I interrupting?"

"No." Kunzite ground his teeth. "What is it?"

"The King wants to speak with Rose."

"Go." He pushed Rose.

"Thank you so much." Rose muttered under her breath.

"No prob." Mina smiled as Rose walked away.

Kunzite punched the wall. Every time he tried to pick up a maid, the blonde had foiled his plans. "Damn it!"

Mina jumped when she heard him curse. Thank God she was behind a wall. She quietly waited till the sound of his footsteps died down, and then she turned the corner. To her surprise, she found herself face to chest with Kunzite. She cursed her luck.

"Well what do we have here? A blonde with nowhere to go."

"I know where I'm headed."

"And that would be…"

"None of your business."

He gripped her arm and pulled her towards him. "Answer me."

"She's looking for me." A deep voice said.

"Who-" Kunzite began.

"Ace!" Mina freed herself from his grip and took Ace's offered hand.

"Sorry I was late. Now let me have a look at your arm."

"No, I'm fine…really."

"Mina…" he said sternly.

"I'm fine…really."

"Mina…just let me have a look."

"Here." She looked away. There was a mark on her arm in the shape of a handprint.

"Kunzite…" he growled. "Don't you _dare_ touch my girlfriend again."

"Last time I checked, _I_ was in command." Kunzite spat out.

"It's bad enough you're cheating on your fiancé."

"You little-"

"Guys, stop it!" Mina stood in between both men. "Ace, let's go."

Ace gave Kunzite a nasty look before disappearing with Mina.

"Mina…I told you not to wander around here." Ace growled.

"Kunzite tried to …go after Rose…I _had_ to save her." Mina explained.

"That bastard's after every woman in this palace….even you." He gave her a meaningful look.

"Me?" she asked in disbelief.

"The soldiers talk…about you."

"Oh…"

"Just please…don't hang around here by yourself." He begged.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. It's his."

"So I'll see you later?"

"When?"

"Our date's tonight."

"I'm just messing with you. Of course. So we're meeting at our usual spot?"

"Yup."

"See you then." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Bye." She kissed him on the lips. The kiss lingered, but as soon as she was gone, he missed her warmth.

Mina was tending to Princess Serenity when someone knocked on the door. Ami had been attempting to tutor Serena, but went to check who was at the door.

"Who is it?" Rei asked.

"Kunzite…why's he here?" Ami asked.

"Maybe he's here to tell us something." Lita reasoned.

"Ugh him?" Mina groaned.

Regardless of her friends' comments, Ami opened the door. "Yes?" she asked politely.

"Is Mina here?" Kunzite asked, looking around."

"Why yes, she is." Ami's voice had a touch of formality and curiosity in it.

Mina managed to get up and walk to the door. "Yes?"

"A word….please." Kunzite mumbled.

"Of course." Mina nodded to Ami. Kunzite and Mina walked into the hallway as Ami shut the door. "What did you want to speak to me about?"

"I wanted to apologize."

"For what?"

"Your arm." He reached out to touch it, but she flinched. "Does it hurt?"

"A little. Ace bandaged it for me."

"Ace?"

"That's his nickname."

"When did you two meet?"

"Three years back."

"How long have you been dating?"

"A year and a half."

"Going strong?"

"I love him."

"Love shouldn't exist."

Mina raised a blonde eyebrow. "Who broke _your_ heart?"

"Nobody. Love is for the weak."

"Love is what makes people strong." She retaliated.

"Do you really believe that?"

"Yes."

Awkward silence.

"Mina! There you are." Ace came up to them.

"Hello Adonis." Kunzite said coolly

"General." Adonis looked from Mina to Kunzite. "Mina, may I speak with you?"

"Of course." Mina went with Adonis, knowing exactly what he was going to say.

"Mina, are you out of your mind?" Adonis hissed.

"Ace, he came to apologize. He didn't try to hit on me." Mina reasoned.

"I don't want you near him…I don't want him to try anything."

"Ace…I can take care of myself. I'll be fine. If he tries something, I'll get Lita to go after him." She stroked his cheek.

"Mina…" he growled, pulling her to him.

"I'm telling the truth. He asked to speak with me and apologized. That's it."

"I believe you….I'm just worried."

"Don't be."

"Well, I gotta head back to train. See you tonight." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Bye."

Mina started the long walk back to Serena's room. Was Adonis jealous? She really didn't want him to be. She saw Kunzite leaning against the corridor wall. When her footsteps became audible, he turned to face her.

"If your boyfriend thinks I'm going to take you away from him, he doesn't need to worry." Kunzite said calmly.

Mina nodded. "I told him not to be worried about me."

"Well, if he's in love with you, shouldn't he be worried?"

"Has the great Kunzite started believing in love?"

"I believe it exists, I don't like how it makes people vulnerable."

"How so?"

"You end up willing to risk your life foolishly."

"You risk your life for Endymion."

"It's my job."

"You are so emotionless."

"What?"

"It's like you have no feelings."

He raised an eyebrow.

"You feel no compassion for anyone."

"That's not true."

"You don't give people a reason to believe otherwise."

Kunzite pondered over what she'd said.

"I think I should get back to Serena now."

Kunzite stepped and let her by.

Mina took a few steps and stopped. She turned back and walked towards Kunzite. "Could you do me a favor?"

"Depends." He stoically said.

"Stay away from _all_ the maids." He raised an eyebrow as she walked away.

He waited and then called out. "I'll think about it."

Mina walked to the door and turned back one last time to smile at him. She knocked on the door and her blue haired friend ushered her in. 'Maybe I _can_ change him after all…' Mina thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own SM!**

**Well, here it is...Mina will spaz...  
**

"So…" Amy began, "What did he say?"

"Hmm?" Mina asked.

"Kunzite! What did he say to you?"

"Jeez. _Someone's_ curious."

"Mina!" Serena whined.

"He apologized."

"Really?" Serena's eyes went wide. "For what?"

"My arm."

"He _never_ apologizes."

"So I've heard."

"What else?"

"He started debating about love and questioned my relationship with Adonis."

"Then?"

"Well…Adonis showed up."

"This gets better and better by the second. What next?" Lita asked.

"He reminded me that he told me to stay away from Kunzite."

Serena squealed. "He _actually_ **warned** you?"

"Yeah. Then I told him that Kunzite was the one to send for me, and he thought that Kunzite would take me away from him."

"Someone's jealous…" Lita muttered.

"He told me he was worried after what happened today."

"Hold up…you never explained how your arm got possibly fractured today." Raye said.

"I didn't?"

"Now that she mentioned it, I don't think you did…" Lita pondered.

"One word. Kunzite."

"Ohh. I get it. He tried to seduce you." Serena said.

"No you dope. He tried to seduce Rose, he hurt Mina in the process." Lita explained.

"Well, not really in the process, but after the ordeal with Rose." Amy said.

"But he had a vendetta against you." Raye mused. "I wonder why…"

Mina looked away.

"Mina…what did you do?" Raye asked.

"Nothing…"

"Mina!"

"Okay, okay, I thwarted all his plans of seducing the maids."

"How so?"

"I'd make up a lie saying that some person wanted to talk to the maids."

"Clever."

"I know."

"But really stupid. If you did that all the time, Kunzite would think that you were asking for it."

"But I wasn't! I was sick of him hitting and trying to bed all of my friends!"

"Your intention was noble, but your plan wasn't…well planned." Amy said sympathetically.

"At least he apologized."

"Or you're next." Raye examined her nails.

"What?"

"I mean, if that was his plan, it's working." Raye sighed.

"I don't-"

"He'd want you to think of him, right? So that could be why he's being nice to you." Raye suggested. "Then you'd fall for him, and he'd seduce you, and he'd bed you. Ultimately, he's gonna get you."

"I would never do that to Ace!"

"Maybe if Ace left, you would…a one night stand…Ace'd never know, and Kunzite certainly wouldn't tell."

"First of all, I wouldn't let that happen. Second, Ace would never leave."

"Well, he is…expendable." Raye looked up.

"Raye!" Amy scolded. "Mina, She doesn't me-"

"Yes she does. I think I need a little bit of fresh air now." Mina looked away and clenched her fists. She slowly got up and headed out the door.

"You went too far, Raye." Serena said softly. "You _know_ how she feels about Ace."

Raye sighed. "I know…I just…didn't want her to be so naïve."

"About the future?" Amy asked.

Raye nodded.

"You've seen something in the fire?"

"Maybe…it's not the future necessarily…it's a possibility…"

"What did you see?" Serena asked.

"Sere! That would be violating-" Amy began.

"Oh Amy, you know you're dying to know too." Lita said.

"But-"

"It's not necessarily going to happen…" Raye said.

"I'd prefer if Mina was here…"

"But she's not so-"

"I'm back guys…just needed some fresh air to clear out my head." Mina walked in.

Everyone just stared at her.

"Why are you all so quiet?"

"Mina, they were-" Amy began.

"We were nothing." Lita covered Amy's mouth with her hand.

Amy was trying to talk, but Lita's hand was too thick.

"Amy's a little crazy."

"Mmmm m!" Amy tried yelling.

"Anyway, how are you, how's- OW!" Lita jumped away from Amy as she screeched. Amy had bit Lita's hand.

"Thank you." Amy brushed herself off.

"Damn! I never thought you'd actually _bite_ me!"

Amy ignored Lita. "We were waiting for you to show up so Raye could tell _all_ of us what she saw in the fires."

"Go on." Mina said.

"Sorry for being such a bitch to you…I wanted you to be safe…and for you to know everything."

"Tell me what you saw."

"Prepare to be embarrassed."

Mina gritted her teeth. "Embarassed? I thought this was about the oncoming war."

"Erm…not really….unless you're talking about the internal war you'll be facing soon."

"Oh jeez…"

"You wanna know?"

"Tell us! Tell us!" Lita chanted. "Sorry…"

"Would I want the others to hear?" Mina asked.

"Probably not." Raye said.

"Aw…" Lita groaned in defeat.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Raye asked Mina.

"Sure." Mina opened the door for the two of them.

They both were gone.

"I wanted to know!" Serena whined.

"Sere, we all wanted to know...if only Amy hadn't-" Lita glared at Amy

"I was respecting her privacy!" Amy squealed.

"Next time we should gag Amy…"

"Hey!"

"So…what did you see?" Mina asked sheepishly.

"You're not going to like it." Raye shook her head.

"Then I can change the future."

"I know, but…"

"But what?"

"You might not like it now, but what if you like it then?"

"Just tell me and I'll decide."

"I saw you in bed with Kunzite."

"WHAT?"

"I knew you didn't want to hear it."

"How the hell did _that_ happen?"

"I don't _know_. I only saw you in bed with him."

"Jesus…" she brushed her hair back from her face.

"I know, it's a lot to take in…"

"Was I…"

"Was he fucking you?"

"Yeah…"

"Yes."

"Okay…I'm starting to think you're right."

"Don't be so sure, different things may have caused it."

"Like what?"

"Maybe you fell in love with him." Raye said softly.

"Hah! _Me_, fall in love with that pigheaded-"

"You know it's possible…"

"But Ace-"

"Remember what I said about Ace?"

"Yeah." She became quiet.

"Mina, you know that he's bedded countless maids based on the fact that he's attractive."

"I know."

"He typically just asks them to sleep with him, or he forces them, but when that doesn't work, he messes with your mind. He'll be nice to you and make you fall in love with him and then-"

"The vision will come true."

"Bingo."

She sighed. "Was I being held against my will?"

"You really want to know the answer to that?"

"I need to."

"No, Mina…you were enjoying it. It's like you wanted it to happen."

Mina looked like she'd been hit by lightning.

"I'm going to let you go get changed for your date. Don't worry, you can change the future…I'll let you know if I see anything different." Raye reassured her.

"Okay…" she believed Raye. She could change the future. What Raye saw in the fires wasn't set in stone…maybe it would change. Maybe she could have the happy ending she dreamed of… "I'll go. Tell the girls that I'm getting ready."

"They'll squeal."

"Don't tell them about…"

"I know."

"Thank you, Raye."

"You're welcome." And they both walked away…_**You can change the future Mina, but you can't change destiny…If what I saw was destined to happen, you can't stop it…no matter how badly you want to…**_ Raye shook her head. She wouldn't impart these thoughts to Mina. It would only make her more troubled.

**Review! ^_^**


End file.
